


A Wise Owl

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doubt, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Spain & Chibi!Romano
Collections: Anonymous





	A Wise Owl

Right under his wing-

His battered, bloody, sinful wing-

Is where I fit-

At least,

For now.

I learn,

I know,

Cogito ergo sum,

That he's killed

For glory,

With God as his witness.

Should I do that, too?


End file.
